BlownGlass A vampire novel
by TorLee12
Summary: When Vampire girl meets/becomes best friends with human girl, things can't get any crazier, right? WRONG! All hell breaks loose when Vampire girl falls in love with human boy, and human girl falls in love with vampire boy. Can the girls' friendship last?


_

* * *

_

So, heres the thing. One night, me and my friend were bored, so we started talking about what we were going to do when we graduated high school. she said "i wanna go be on brodway" i said "i wanna be a writer." and so we got to talking, and throwing ideas, "WE CAN WRITE BOOKS ABOUT DRAMATIC PEOPLE!" to "we can write plays." lol. so, we started writing a story, and we got this.. please, lmk what you think about it.. please?

* * *

Chapter One: new arrivals

**Aurora stared at the scene before her. There were bodies everywhere, and not to mention the blood. She hadn't fed in days, and her thirst was driving her crazy! She couldn't feed there, her whole family was watching, she couldn't let them know that she couldn't control her thirst very well. She could control herself most of the time, but sometimes, she cant. If they knew, they wouldn't let her go places and she would be stuck dining on rabbits and any other small animals she could find near the cabin.**

"**C'mon, Aurora, lets go." Aurora's twin brother Aden said. Aden was around 5'5 and was really muscular. He had shaggy blond hair and eyes as black as coal.**

**Aurora sighed in relief. "Okay."**

**As the family left the sight behind them, Aurora couldn't help but thinking what would happen to them next. She knew the rules that she couldn't fight within city limits, so they would have to move, but where? Springfield? She would NOT go live with her aunt and uncle. She hated them. But, that's what she gets for fighting, right? **

**--X--X--**

**Aurora sighed as she looked at her new house. It was nice, but sorta old fashioned. It was two stories, brick, big yard, and had a killer pool. But it lacked the mystery of her old home, he knowing that something's not right with the people in that house, but you could never know what. This house was completely normal. To top it all off were her human aunt and uncle standing in the driveway, waiting to greet them.**

"**Aurora! Aden! It's so good to see you!" Her Aunt Peggy exclaimed as she ran down the narrow driveway to hug her niece and nephew. Aurora held her breath and bit her lip as she hugged the only family left that would take her and her brother in, and they just had to be human. She couldn't think about her aunt like that.. But, on the other hand, **_**she smelled so good. One quick little bite, a little hypnosis, and no one would eve- no, stop that**_**, Aurora cursed herself mentally. **_**They're family, not food. Deep breaths… good**_**. That's it. She told herself.**

**Aurora stepped back and looked at her aunt and uncle. Her aunt was short, and slender. She had wavy brown hair down to her shoulders. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. She would have been pretty, had she been younger. Her uncle, however, was tall and muscular. He had short, shaved brown hair from being in the military. He had the same brown eyes as his wife, but they held more depth, and knowledge. It looked, almost as if he were hiding something. He constantly looked angry, unless he was watching a football game. According to their aunt, he was best friends with the neighbors, and they spent a lot of time together. **_**Great.**_** Aurora thought. **_**Just what I needed, more humans.**_

**She shook the thoughts out of her head as she grabbed her bags and headed into the house, so she could pick her bedroom before her brother.**

**--X--X--**

**After exploring the kitchen, living room, formal dining room, bathrooms, and all three bedrooms, she decided to take the upstairs bedroom. There was a door that led to a staircase, and the whole upstairs was a giant bedroom. She had her own bathroom and everything. There was a single, full sized bed in the far corner. She had a huge entertainment center, and a computer desk. She had a giant bay window, but it faced their neighbors house. **_**Oh well.**_** She thought. **_**I can just put up curtains.**_** She had a giant walk-in closet.**

**She jumped when she heard someone coming up the stairs. "Oh, Aunt Peggy, it's just you." Aurora gulped. She did NOT want human scent in her room, not until she could control herself.**

**Peggy laughed. "I see you're enjoying yourself. I just came up here to make sure you found everything alright.."**

"**Yep! Sure did." Aurora flashed the smile she used on humans. The "**_**oh I'm so sweet and innocent but piss me off and ill break your neck**_**." smile.**

"**Oh, well… alright, I guess I'll go check on your brother, holler at me if you need anything." Aurora laughed when she noticed her aunt's sudden urgency to get downstairs.**

**--X--X--**

**Two hours later Aurora was done unpacking. She had put her violet canopy up over her bed. She finished the bed with her black blanket and her blood red and dark purple pillows. She had her blackish-purplish-reddish rug on the ground beside her bed. Her laptop was sitting on the computer desk, since she had no night-stand. Her closet was completely full, but she had to make a mental-note to buy black, purple, and red paint for her walls.**

**Before Aurora opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, she examined herself in the mirror that hung on it. She was short, about 5'3. She had long, blond hair with light brown and black highlights. She had eyes blacker than her brothers. She was naturally thin, but her outfit made her look slimmer. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a studded belt, black, high-top converse all-stars. Her torso consisted of a deep purple tank top, black wrist bands, and a red choker-necklace. She had on dark lipstick, with black eyes-shadow, and dark eyeliner and lots of mascara. It made her look, well, scary. And she loved it! She loved knowing people knew she was dangerous. And she looked great, too. She was always one of the prettiest in her schools, only to be challenged by other vampires.**

**She pursed her lips and studied her reflection for a minute longer, then opened the door, and stepped out into the worst night of her life in Springfield.**

* * *

Soo.. what do you think? like? yes? no? r&r please! I give you cookies?! :D

* * *


End file.
